Wont go home without you
by analf
Summary: My take of what could happen in 8x10.    "Thinking why does this happen to me. Why does every moment have to be so hard?"
1. Chapter 1

Derek was locked in his office since he had received a call telling that

Meredith was fine and now the only thing he could think is that Meredith is alive. She is fine.

Finally part of the bad feeling that was in his heart had gone away.

The paramedic said that they would arrive in the morning because they have to let the people from the car that crashed with the ambulance in the nearest hospital from where it was the crash and it's better wait there to the storm pass so they could come to Seattle.

He couldn't wait to see Meredith, he just need to hug her and tell to her that everything will be ok.

He let escape a laugh when he almost hear in his head her voice saying, _"Don't__say__that.__You__don't__know__that."_ Probably she is right, but this is the only thing he can say to her in this moment.

They can't stop fight to have Zola back, she is their baby, and they can't just give up of her.

_She is their baby._

Some minutes pass and Derek was still sit in his office just trying stop think for some minute, when somebody knocked in the door. For a moment he thought about let the person knocking until think that don't have nobody inside. Unfortunately, he has a feeling that everybody knows that he is hiding in there.

When he opened the door, what he saw definitely wasn't whom he was expecting to see.

"Janet? Zo… Zola?"

**NA/ Please give me your opnion, this is my first story and I really need your help to try to be better in the next chapter. **

**Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Janet? Zo… Zola?"_

Derek was in shock, he stayed there with a hand still in the knob staring to the two women that he didn't expect to see in this moment. When Janet noticed that he was in shock and unable to say anything, she start to do all the talk.

"Derek, sorry to come like that, without call first, but I tried call to Meredith last night so many times when I received the news and her cellphone was off. So I called her in the hospital and the nurse that answered the phone told me what was happening, so I thought that was better wait till the morning. When I called here again some hours ago and they said that you was still here waiting Meredith to arrive I decide take Zola and surprise you. I really, really sorry about what I said to Meredith and..."

While Janet was speaking, he starts to come back to normal, but when he looked at Zola and she give to him her smile he finally realize that this was really happening.

"Oh, Janet. It's ok. Gi…give me her." He said extending his arm in Zola direction and when she did the same in his direction still smiling he let some tears come to his eyes.

He hugs her so tight. It is amazing how well she fits in his arms.

"Zo, I miss you so much. I thought that… Oh, God. I can't believe you are here. I will never, never let you go again, I promise." He murmured in her ear and he stay there smelling in her perfect baby smell. For a minute he forgot that Janet was still there.

"Derek, sorry to interrupt." Janet said, when he looks at her he could see that she have some tears in her eyes too. Because, after all she wasn't the bad person here, she just want the best for that little girl that is now save in his arms. "I know that you need some alone time with her so I will be in the cafeteria waiting. I think it's better you give the news to Meredith, so call me when you guys are ready, we have some details to talk about and you and Meredith have a lot of paper to sign. Here Zola's bag, everything that you will need for today is inside." She said giving to him the bag.

"Thank you, Janet. Meredith will arrive in half a hour. I call you when we get ready. Thank you."

xxxx

Derek sat in the couch of his office with Zola in his leg while she plays with one of hers toy.

"I can't wait to your mammy see you. She will be so happy that you can't imagine." He tells her trying to look in her eyes, but she was so entertained kidding. "Probably she will freacking out first, but then she will give to us her beautiful smile". He let a smile pass in his on face when he imagines the scene. "You know that hers and yours smile it's one of the most important things to me?" He kissed the top of her head. "If my girls are happy I am happy too. God, I can't say this near her because she will mock me for a life time, this is our secret, ok?"

"You know? We missed you so much this days. That some time I thought that I wouldn't make it." He without notice hug her more near of him. "But now you are here and this is all that matters." He give another kiss in her head, but this time he stayed with his mouth in there. "I know that people from the adoption will watching us, but everything will be fine. They will see how extraordinary your mother is." He smile noticing how easy was refer Meredith as mother. As Zola's mother. "And how much I love you and her."

He put Zola stand and turn her to face him, the moment she face him, she laughs the way just baby can do. He noticed a thing in her mouth that it wasn't there some weeks ago. "Zo, you have four big teeth! You are becoming a big girl!" He said proud of his little girl. "But you will be my little girl forever, doesn't matter what happen." He said and put his nose with hers to make she laughs even more. "And when you bring your first boyfriend to our home, me and your uncle Mark will have a big talk with him. Yes, we will."

She smiled one more time to him and sat in his leg putting her face in his chest and stayed there hiding her eyes from the light. "Are you sleep?" He looked in his clock and saw that in ten minutes Meredith will arrive, so she can't sleep now.

"I have an idea!" He said sitting her again. "You know whom will be really happy to see you?" He takes the bottle of water that was in her bag and give to her. "Aunt Cristina! She likes you a lot, you know? She is a great aunt!" He stands up and takes her with the bag in his arms while walk outside his office. "I'm just telling you that because I know you can't speak yet. She had a bad day today, and I think that you with this beautiful smile can make she feels better, do you want to spend some minutes with her while I see how mammy is feeling?" He looks to her and she smile to him again.

"Well, I'll see this as a yes."

xxxx

When he arrived in the resident's room and found the door closed, he know that Cristina was in there, so he quick knocked and opened the door putting just his head inside, she was lying on a bench with her eyes closed. "Hey, Cristina?"

She stood up in the moment that she listened his voice and looked at him with a concerned look. "Derek! Meredith arrived?"

"Not yet. But I have a big surprise to you." He said and got inside with a smiling Zola in his arms and when he looked at her he smile just like her.

"Zola? How? You didn't kidnap her, right?" Christina asked with a confused face walking to near to them.

"ha ha, very funny. No, Janet just arrived with her here. It was all a misunderstanding, I explain to you later." He put Zola in her arms, but took one of zola's hand in his. "Me and Zo was talking and she told me that she can make you feel better with her big smile." He told smirking.

"She told you that?" She asked and then gave a kiss in Zola cheek.

"Yes, she did." He tickled in Zola's belly making she laugh even more.

"And is just because of that, that you are bringing her to see me before Meredith?" She asked making a funny face to Zola laugh even more.

"It can't be?" He asked and waited she make another comment, but when he noticed that she would say nothing, he keep speaking. "Ok, it's also because I need that someone stay with her while I see how Meredith is feeling, so then I can takes Zola to surprise her." He said with a smile.

"I know that had something else. But will be my pleasure stay with her." She said hugging Zola.

"Thanks, Cristina." He gives a kiss in Zola's cheek. "Daddy comes back in just a minute, ok?" And walked to the door.

"Derek!" Cristina called him when he was opening de door. "You won the auction." She said looking to Zola and smiling.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Looks that the scalpels from the 1860's it's yours now. I ended up buying when you went to talk with her." She finally look at him still smiling.

"Thanks!" He was impressed that she did that, but he know that she did it for Meredith. "I will give to her on Christmas" He said all pride of himself.

"You know, you daddy could talk with uncle Owen and give him cool ideas about presents to give for aunt Christina. Yes, he could." She said turning back her attention to Zola.

Derek left the room with a smile in his face. Zola was with him and finally he will see Meredith. How much things can change in less then 24h?

**Thanks for all the reviews, they really helped me.**

**Next chapter will be the last one. But I am thinking about a epilogue. **

**Give to me your opnion. **

**And more one time, thank you to everybody who stoped to read. **


End file.
